It Started with a Kiss
by SilveryGreen
Summary: .NejiTen. My life had been average but everything changed since that kiss...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, if I did Orochimaru won't be in the picture.

I also don't own: It started with a kiss and Princess Hours.

Parts of my plots are based on these kawaii Korean Novellas

**Pairing:** Neji and Tenten.

This is an AU folks.

**_It Started with a Kiss_**

Hiya! My name's Tenten, Amamiya Tenten. I'm an average girl with an average intelligence, studying at an average school, who's teaching average studies by average teachers. I belong in an average family with my average mother and father. I experience average day to day incidents alongside my average friends.

To sum it all up: I live an average life.

But everything changed, ever since that

Kiss….

------ () -------

"Ouch that's my back you're jabbing, buddy!" I cried annoyed as I'm pushed for the nth time.

"OH MY GOD! Here he is!! Kyaaa!!!" A random fan girl (or was it a fan boy?) squealed in my ears, IN MY EARS. I grabbed hold to a random someone's back as I felt my feet became wobbly. God that shrieks sure got a direct hit. Then another: "I can't believe it!" "OH MY! He's real!!" "I can die happily now that I've seen him!! WAIII!!!"

Now why in heavens do I experience this physical torture?!

Ah yes! This fateful morning….

"_I'm late! I'm late! And the first day of school too!" I sprinted as fast as I could. 3 black cars obviously carry an important official passed my way. I snorted 'maybe one of those corrupted ones'. Not so much politicians come this way right?_

_I noticed that but I didn't take it as a warning. I've completely miscalculated the situation. If only I was a bit of news lover like my mom. _

_Why oh why? Did that stupid prince chose this school anyway?! Are there any royal school in which he can attend to so that my morning will not be as ruined and destroyed as this? or worse his studying here will completely cause my death. _

And so here am I…completely and utterly hopeless (May I add 'on the verge of death'?) against these huge I mean HUGE crowd gathering at the entrance of Konoha high.

"OW! Now it's my head! What's wrong with you people!" but my cries definitely cannot match a million shrieks. I tried as hard as I can to find a way, an exit in this sea of students or else I'd die by suffocation.

I used my arms to part those stubborn students who are in my way but I guess my arms aren't enough. I don't know if the heaven's where against me today as far as I know, I've been a very good daughter, student, frie—"Hey!" I cried as one of the students pushed me AGAIN. And then it started, I was pushed and poked and pushed and pushed and—oh! There's an exit!

God still loves me! I'm gonna live! I quickly went over to the path of my hope. My future will still be secured! I thought happily but my happiness was short live, I'm one step away from my freedom when a certain somebody (I don't who was that but I'll be very sure to find him/her and then I'll skin him/her alive!) pushed me. I missed one step and felt my body tilt towards gravity. I 'm falling down, down, down I closed my eyes as I waited for the impact and then

And then

And then…

There's something soft pressed against my lips. WAIT! That wasn't supposed to happen! I quickly opened my eyes.

Brown eyes met pearly ones: face to face in a 0.25 centimeters distance.

Everything went quiet and still not even a sound of breathing can be heard. The fan girls and boys stopped screeching, the students and teachers alike stopped pushing, the media stopped blabbering and even the birds stopped chirping.

…

…

…

Then all hell broke loose

-----------------

_First attempt in making an effective Neji and Tenten. So what do you think? Should I continue this? I'd really love to read your feedbacks, Pls review_


	2. The Start of HelterSkelter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto… sadly 

**Pairing:** NejiTen

**Chapter 1:** _The start of Helter-skelter_

_My life had been average, ordinary or even boring, some would say, but everything changed…_

**It started with a Kiss**

_Everything went quiet and still not even a sound of breathing can be heard. The fan girls and boys stopped screeching, the students stopped pushing, the media stopped blabbering and even the birds stopped chirping._

…

…

…

_Then all hell broke loose_

Tenten hastily got up. "Oops…"

The crowd has gone more ballistic if that's possible, most of them (the fan girls and boys) were crying and saying something like "that was his first kiss_!"(Mine too!!-_ Tenten thought irritated) "It should have been me…" one wailed. Others began talking shit about Tenten, and well, the bodyguards can't even react since there's still a 'crowd-gone-crazy-because-of-a-Kiss' to fight.

The media didn't lose any second clicking on their cameras and some reporting about this mysterious girl; coming out of nowhere and kissed "The Royal Prince".

As for the Royal Prince, He calmly stood up not a trace of shock on his face. He dusted his **million dollar school uniform**, crossed his arms and coolly looked at the distressed bun-haired girl. Who was now currently…

'_Oh no! Now really are the heavens against me?!'_ her inner mind crying buckets. She felt an analyzing gaze and it's from the … _prince?_!

"What to do... What to do?"

Every second that the Royal Prince scrutinized her she became more and more nervous. Gathering her thoughts, she formulated a plan, a plan to escape and secure her bright future.

**Scene/Plan A: say sorry and hope that I'll be forgiven**

"_Ahehehe… Gomen I didn't see you there." She'll apologize she looked at the prince:. No reaction…_

"_Please forgive me." bowing down to her knees. _

_The media will broadcast it all over the world and the fans will stop grieving. But one fan who wasn't convince at all would come running, carrying a… a... katana?! _"What the-"_ Now's the perfect chance her guard's down and then he will cut her hea-_

"What kind of scene is that? It's supposed to be a happy ending not a murder you dimwit!" she cursed her mind.

"Sorry." her mind squeaked.

"Erase, erase."

**Plan/Scene B: Point randomly at someone and say it's his fault**.

"_You! You're the one who did this! If you didn't push me!" she screamed and point randomly at someone._

_That someone will show up… but... but…It's a goon!, With big muscles and big bones. She'll (yes folks it's a she!) crushed Tenten's hand while laughing maniacally. "How dare you accuse me!" she'll say in a gruff voice. Then came her feet, next on line is her neck... _

_**Crack!** Sounds of bones crushed will not be heard by the crowd since we'll they're chanting as well as rejoicing._

"_Kill her! Kill! Kill the prince's-first-kiss-thief!" and some'll "Go! Go! The witch kiss-napper no more!" and some "Tsk tsk tsk… poor girl they-" "Wha-" _she said in her mind surprised someone still cared for her, she's ready to cry buckets and hug the lovable fella who said that._ "Should just toss her in the fire or cut her head. Stealing the prince's kiss is unforgivable!" she/he continued. And the crazy goon will continue crashing Tenten's bones. _

"This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU NUTS! THIS IS ALSO CALLED MURDER!!YOU BIG BIG BIG BABOON!! I SAID IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A HAPPY ENDING!!!NOT ME DYING THE MOST BRUTAL WAY!!" She screamed at her inner mind who took the form of chibi Tenten. Chibi Tenten cowered at her devil self. "Sorry" she squeaked.

"Grr.. if there's brain for sale, I'll really get one even if it's second hand! All right go to scene C."

"H-Hai," chibi Tenten said nervously while giving her a salute.

**Scene/Plan C: No need to describe**

…

…

…

**RRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!**

_And the media will chase her along with the angry fans and those who want to get Tenten's head. _

"That's it?" Tenten asked her trembling inner mind.

"H-hai.."

"I see, you're not a creative one." She said to herself. Now all she got to do is choose.

Scene 1 and 2 are out of question, even that was created by her so called imaginative mind, (she glared darkly at her inner mind who trembled violently_) (poor inner mind..tsk..tsk..tsk..)_ It might come true, she don't want to leave in a bloody mess and worse could probably resort to her death

"Oh jolly! The fans would LOVE that" she muttered no herself sarcastically. So anyways she doesn't want to die at her age she still has hopes and dreams to fulfill.

And well you guessed it she chose scene no. 3

The royal prince slightly narrowed his eyes at this determined panda lady.

Tenten didn't even glanced back to him; she quickly glanced from left to right to find a way, an exit.

"There!" she found one. She wasted no time and her body quickly moved according to her plan. She skillfully strode over to the small exit. "Good thing I practice Taekwondo and Kendo." She said to herself. The people, so busy trying to get to the prince, didn't notice our little heroine escape.

"Hn" the royal prince looked amused at this lady. His pearl-like eyes slowly watched how she was able to stuff herself in that small opening. "To be able to escape, not bad." He smirked to himself.

"I'm free again! The taste of freedom!" she cried to herself. She finally got out of that hellhole. "Gai-sensei's training weren't useless at all!" she thanked the said mentor in her mind for the thousandth time.

Well you see, Maito Gai's training were the ones you can find um… Awkward. Some of which includes running around Konoha High upside down _(he tried to make Tenten do it once and well you guessed it, he ended later that night in a trash bin… luckily someone found him_) and the recent training for his student, Tenten, 'To escape in a very very very small hole' where only a child would be able to fit in.

Did I mention he also have a miniature version of him, his most prized student, Rock Lee. He may lack the physical features but no one can beat his will power. She treated him like a little brother and he looks up to him like a friend would, a best friend would.

"Speaking of them, I need to see them now." She said to herself. Tiptoeing so that the mass of angered fans won't notice her, she slowly but surely went away.

She was quite confused that the prince didn't even reacted, heck even bothered to, but on the other side better stay that way than get her head cut off. '_Yes! A little more steps and I'll be out!_' she thought in glee. She was torn between feeling lucky and unfortunate. Unfortunate since you know, about all this stuff and people might bother her from now on _(her perfectly quiet life will be now shattered and destroyed thanks to this little scene)_, and lucky since she was able to get awa-

"She's escaping!!!" an enraged fan girl caught her and pointed a finger at her. The other ones mechanically and automatically looked at her at the same time, the fans, the media, the guards; glares on full force.

"Spoke too soon." She sighed and…

1

2

3

RUN!!!

"CATCH THE WITCH!!!"

And so the game of cat and mouse began.

"Finally," a body guard muttered, beside the prince. He slumped a little, exhausted from all this hard work.

"Are you 'pant' okay 'pant' your 'pant' majesty?" he looked ready to lie on the floor any moment now. The prince looked at him but did not say anything. He started to walk towards his destination, the school. Now that the stupid and annoying people went to chase that girl there was no one else stopping him, a perfect opportunity.

"Your majesty 'pant' please wait for me," willing himself to continue, he quickly followed the quiet prince and motioned for the others to do the same.

**Now you wonder why the so-called prince studies in this ordinary school?**

_Flashback_

"_That's the 12th one this week, that you scared, Neji." The loud voice of King Hiashi rang throughout the room. Some maids and guards lined up at the side of the lavishly decorated room, cringed and trembled. But the so-called prince didn't even twitch. More so, he looked bored than petrified._

"_Neji, those are the highest advisors and educators, some of which are my own pick, why do you defy them so?" The king questioned his nephew. _

"_I don't like their teaching, I find them insufficient. Those lecturers in school must be more talented than those low-class bastards." He scoffed. _

"_Oh, so those educators in school will be more capable." One of his eyebrows rose up in amusement. "Now you gave me an idea Neji,"_

And that's how he ended here. "Konoha High, huh? Let's see what you've got" he smirked to himself. In front of him magnificently stands a big white building.

"I've 'pant' lost them 'pant'" Tenten said to herself while doing her best to conceal herself in the small space. "Heh, they can't beat me with speed" she thought gleefully.

She knew the cost of this action and she also knew that she would pay dearly. She just hopes that those people will get on with their lives. Now how to conceal herself?

"Kaa-san and Tou-san must be worried seeing their precious daughter in the T.V." She thought gloomily. Smugness was replaced by anxiety. How would she face the people now and more so her family and the royal family. **The Hyuugas**. She's doomed forever.

"Tenten! Our youthful flower! What in Gai-Sensei's name are you doing in the boy's locker room!!!" A shiny bowl-haired guy wearing green spandex exclaimed as he saw their 'youthful flower' curled up on the small space between the lockers and the wall.

Tenten jumped in shocked and quickly put a hand in Lee's mouth. "Sh!! Keep quiet!!"

They heard voices outside, "I heard someone shout in here, she might be here!" someone said. "Are you dumb?! Can't you read? That's boy's locker room!" somebody countered. "All right… all right geez I'm just saying that she might be here," then sounds of steps were heard disappearing.

Tenten sighed in relief and putted her hand away from Lee's mouth.

"Ten-chan, can you explain this please" Lee said in the most silent voice he could muster.

After a few minutes…

"Yosh! Evil fans are coming after Ten-chan just because of that! Don't worry Ten-chan! I'll be right here and I'll protect you with my youthful life!" Lee shouted in determination and fire in his eyes. "Arigato, Lee" she smiled sincerely, at least someone's with her.

"I just don't know how to face them anymore." She suddenly said miserably. Lee looked at her with concern. "Lee its okay, you don't have to bother, you also have your own demons to face." Tenten quickly covered up as she noticed the sudden change of Lee's attitude. "Don't worry Ten-chan, They won't bother you!" he cheered "Trust me, after all you didn't want that to happen, fate did."

Yeah, Fate let it happen and screwed her life.

Guess what, she screwed it… hard.

Thanks to those who reviewed my fic

Fire-Demon-Kirara, i-x3-shikamaru, Sharkpups24, kyakya991, iheartyu.xD, circles in the stream, agent-doo, Nightshroud, Blossoms of Spring, Tayume, and AkatsunLight

I hope that you'll review on this plot less chapter too, I know that the plot is still not here and the story is a bit more unclear but things are going to reveal their self soon.

I know too that this is an absolutely pointless Fic and the reviews are the only thing that kept me going so domo arigato to those who reviewed and thanks to those who cared to read too. I hope you'll enjoy my Fic please review I really love to hear your comments


	3. My Day

**It started with a Kiss**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, if I did. I'd let Naruto kick Sasuke's ass back to Konoha

_**Guess what happens when an ordinary somebody deals with paparazzi and crazy royalties?**_

High school life should be fun, ne?

After all this is the period of your life where you're supposed to find happiness and comfort from your friends, find true love, where you can now make your own decisions, defy fate, prioritize studies, believe in destiny, seek the truth, worry about the next color of your hair for your crush, quiver beneath terror teachers, freak classmates, annoying fan girls and boys (but only for those "famous" students), crazy friends, secret enemies, stalkers, fan clubs, hormone-raged teens and all that could result to chaos…

_**This should be an ordinary high school student life**_

Demo saa.. I've found a different version of a high school life: add a compromising situation, Instant enemies, paparazzi hot on my trail, biased rumors, ways on having me murdered(_courtesy of those raging fans_), insensitive teachers, emotionally-unstable and mentally challenged friends…

Don't forget to add to the mix:

An-out-of-my-peaceful-world- prince, who brought with him my greatest nightmare,

And an unexpected kiss from a surprising situation…

What do you get? Apocalypse… to be specific: the end of Amamiya Tenten's world.

X.X

"Alright, I will assign you to these school services which should be finished this afterno—"Iruka-sensei, an honorable teacher of Konoha High, endlessly blabbed to the uninterested students… especially a bun-haired girl, Amamiya Tenten.

Tenten lazily slump her head on her designated desk, she let out a sigh. It was a miracle that she had lived with those life-endangering things along her path on her way to this blasted room.

She thought that they forgot, '_yeah right as if they could forget, the person who stole their "god's" kiss…_' she snorted to herself. Fixing her gaze in front, she let out another sigh. The first day of school and they have a project?

A big sign that this year will definently be horrific, her last year in high school will be so memorable, the year of chaos. She can guarantee that.

And maybe she'll get used to these glares... yup; the bone-chilling glares that she has been receiving ever since she had stepped on this classroom.

"So I expect you all to do this faithfully alright?" Iruka suspiciously asked the students, who in turn seemed more interested noticing their teacher's gaze.

"Is this—" Iruka-sensei's interrogation was disturbed by the abrupt knock on the door. And out came, their very own principal: Tsunade. After politely excusing herself from disturbing the class, she motioned for Iruka to come. Tenten looked curiously. Tsunade is her idol, she looks up to her and she's her inspiration.

Normally she would have been jumping for joy seeing sight of her idol. She would have been planning all of things she can do to impress Tsunade-sama…

But today is entirely different she actually felt drained of all of her energy. And Lee has to add on it. Because she told Lee how embarrassing her day is, the bowl-haired man has become obsessed saying something about protecting her youth. What would have happened if her friends would have been there?

Speaking of them…

"Ouch!" Tenten felt something hit her head. Sure she expected the glares and murderous intent but deliberately hurting her? Even if she's an ordinary student that doesn't mean they can hurt her. They usually think twice, especially after the little incident that she made to protect Lee from those bullies.

She glared to the direction from which she calculated the hit was from.

And Ino was waving at her, smirking before pointing at the crumpled piece of paper at the floor.

Murderous intent was quickly replaced by confusion. She gingerly picked up the crumpled paper and carefully opened it.

**_You gotta tell us the juicy details of your wonderful morning this day! _**Ino's neat handwriting greeted her

**_Or else we'll tell the whole school that you've liked—_**Tenten's eyes widened. 'They wouldn't dare!!' Tenten frantically searched for a familiar pink and blond hair. Guess what? They grinned evilly at her. Tenten gulped, sweat forming on her forehead, she gave them an awkward smile while they in turn returned it with identical evil grins.

'_Uh..oh'_

"**Ahem" **Iruka sensei faked cough so that he can get the attention of the noisy class.

"Everyone there will be a new addition to our classroom from this day on." Iruka-sensei began. "However, he—" There were obvious gasps heard throughout the classroom. The girls quickly went to their 'la-la' lands dreaming and drooling.

'_Typical_' Tenten snorted. Just when they heard the words **_he_**… "Ahem… As I WAS saying HE is not like us, he's someone special and I request—" "Is he a monkey or something? I don't see the need to treat him speci—" the student stopped his babbling when he felt their 'kind' teacher's killing glare.

"As I was saying again before I got rudely INTERRUPTED (_he gave the cowering student another bone-chilling glare_) I request all of you to respect him as you would to our kings." 'Uh..oh..' Tenten felt Goosebumps, her heart skipped a bit. 'this means…bad..'

"Please welcome our very own prince, Prince Hyuuga Neji" Iruka-sensei announced jubilantly.

And oh boy did Hyuuga Neji get the welcoming of his life.

Shrieks and shouts and all forms of saying 'I LOVE YOU' and 'MARRY ME' (**_yep that included cuddling the prince, which in turn cannot be possibly done) _**were all heard throughout the classroom. _'And I thought that this morning was the worst!'_ Tenten thought while shutting her ears with her both hands.

"Neji-sama! If you'll marry me! I'd give you a hundred kids!!" her classmate, who sat beside her, shouted.

"Stop fantasizing!" Tenten screamed back annoyed and irritated her ear drum must probably in a tragic mess now, it still have not yet recovered from the internal damage that have been inflicted this morning.

"What?! You're jealous, bitch?! You've already stole my prince's kiss and you still want his child?!" the angry classmate retorted back.

"Moron!!! A guy and a guy can't have kids!! DIMWIT!!!" she screamed back. Her eyes glowing dangerously red, no one ever accuses her of being jealous… not even her cat.

"Oops… hehe… I've got…carried away…ehehe…forgot my gender" The guy shrank back in fear while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. He quickly scampered to a new seat.

"**Alright!!!!!RED CARD!!! TIMEOUT!!!! EVERYBODY.BACK.ON.THEIR.SEATS!!!"**

Iruka-sensei screamed at the top of his voice as if the Judgment Day itself is coming. Smokes practically coming out from his nose and ears.

Everybody quieted and stilled. They scurried back to their positions…trembling. Heck even Tenten. An angry Iruka-sensei is a no-no, he's even more terrifying than Tsunade-sama herself. Everyone shuddered as they recollected their first and hopefully last meeting with an angry Iruka-sensei.

"So your highness, I am pleased to welcome you and I hope that you will be comfortable, please tell me if you meet difficulties." Iruka-sensei offered smiling _(so fast)_.

"And I hope everybody will cooperate…" the evil glint in his eyes returned _(oops, spoke too soon)._

The whole class gulped and muttered a barely audible **_'hai'_**

"Now where should I put you…" he mumbled to himself but likewise Neji heard him.

X.X

Neji sighed, the ruckus that the panda girl caused only granted him 5 minutes of freedom. And after that his life returned to normal, if you consider being ogled at normal.

And now it's happening all over again. Darting his eyes from left to right, He carefully scanned the faces of his supposed to be new 'classmates' and they returned it with either:

puppy gazes

seductive looks

eww… drools…

Honestly don't these people have lives? **_'NO' _**their sickening gazes replied him. 'err… I didn't know they can read minds'.

"Now where do I put you?" the teacher muttered. I snorted, 'Don't ever put me with those "beep" or else…' he rolled his eyes and it landed to the one and only… dun dun dun dun…

X.X

"Now where should I put you" Iruka-sensei's muttered.

I tried my hardest to look down and bow… but my buns! Gr.. It's so distinctive! If only I care about my hair more. I hope he doesn't remember whatever happened this morning. Please let him forget.

This will be the first time in my life, that I'll hope Gai-sensei to interrupt this class. I'd rather train than be noticed by... eek... he's looking here!

X.X

Neji smirked inwardly. _'Ah… the panda lady'_

Iruka-sensei roamed his eyes over all the pupils who suddenly got puppy eyes that roughly translate to: "Please place him beside me and I'll be good for the rest of this school year." Others give threat: "If you dare not sit him beside me, I'll rip you to shreds!"

But there is a distinct look.

Amamiya Tenten's eyes tell him: "Sensei I'll be the most obedient student ever lived if you will NOT place him beside me"

Interesting… and he said the 7 words that will start Tenten's HELL

"Alright, please sit beside Amamiya Tenten."

X.X

"KAMI-SAMA!" Tenten groaned inwardly. Is that prince a stalker or what?! HE showed up in her 5 subjects. 5 bloody subjects!! And guess what? Guess what?

The teachers feel so good that they just have to place them next to each other. NEXT TO EACH OTHER IN 5 FREAKING SUBJECTS!!. Now there will be more rumors. She was lucky she got away from Ino and Sakura, which was really worth praising, but this prince, this stupid prince… gah…

If Kurenai-sensei dared to place him beside her again, she swears she would… she would bang herself on her desk.

"Saa te… where to put you?"

Then there were those pleads again and the puppy eyes except for a distressed bun-haired girl who looks like preparing herself to bang on her table.

'Perfect.' Kurenai thought with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Please sit beside Amamiya Tenten."

….

…

…

…

BANG!

X.X

Lunch time… maybe I'll be able to gain my peace now… I sighed tiredly as I leaned in one of my favorite trees. "Tenten! Our dear friend!" Ino Yamanaka greeted in her sugary sweet voice. **_'Or maybe not…_**' I sighed again.

"Gomen, Ino-chan I'm really tired today, I need to relax and a few time to think **_(how to escape those who are after her blood_**)" I tried to reason out but I already knew the response; "what Ino wants Ino gets" and she was quite ready to hear complains and such as this one:

"It's alright Ten-chan! Rest all you want! Actually, Sakura and I have something more important to do, Just call us if you need us." Ino said smiling sweetly before walking or more like hopping happily away.

…

…

…

wha-? Is that the modernized form of complain?

My eyes widened double the size of a saucepan. The day Ino surrenders something intentionally, will be the day when they hear Chouji hating potato chips

**X.X**

"So, you're that slut that everybody was talking of?"

"Huh?" I looked up from where I was peacefully seating and eating my favorite snack, dumplings.

I saw a girl with a very red hair, red tank top and red skirt, a good 3 inches above the knees. I sighed, a bitch again? I got tired from the countless number of those kind that I have encountered this morning.

The anonymous bitch gritted her teeth. "I didn't know someone like you, who have no elegance, can touch and heck even contaminate our beautiful, godly, awesome and magnificent prince?!" The girl cried as if memorizing a poem, (complete with the hand gestures) I swear I can see Shakespeare in her.

"Ano saa…" I sighed again tiredly, standing up and leaning on the tree and crossing my arms across my chest. "Do you know? You've been the 299th bitch that said that to me, and I'm kinda tired so will you just please…shoo away?" I said flicking my wrist in the manner of 'shooing her off'

"Why you bitch!" the girl got the guts to push me… push me? Who in the right mind will do that! And anyway as what physics tell I stumbled backwards. I glared at her, she glared at me and so it began…

I punched her in the face and she slipped backwards I quickly grabbed a fistful of her hair. Ha! See the fruit of my labors in our Kendo Club!

CATFIGHT!!!!!

Urg! Who shouted that?! I'm reeeaaaaaallllllyyy busy pounding this slut's head!! She screamed in pain as she tried to scratch my face. Keyword: Tried.

"What's going on here?!" a loud booming voice made me stop from beating this girl to a bloody pulp, a voice I knew too well. My hands limbed and I gulped…Tsunade-sensei….

"Amamiya? What are you doing on top of Tsukiyo?"

X.X

And here she was Amamiya Tenten for the second time of her life in the Guidance Office. And together with the bitch. She gave the anonymous girl a sideward glance. She have both of her eyes blackened, a bruise on the left and right cheek, fresh blood trails on her lips and scratch and cuts all over her arm. If she was somebody else, who didn't disrupt Tenten, Tenten might actually feel pity for her but no, she felt a little guilty but no room for pity. After all she started first.

"And now for punishments" Shizune, Tsunade-sensei's assistant said glancing at both of us. "Tenten( I inhaled sharply) you are to receive detention in the detention room up to 6 after you're dismissal." She said reading over some notes. I stared back, the lightest punishment ever gave from my violent actions. (at least I admit my mistakes) "And you, Yuri, you will be suspended for a week." I smirked, she gaped and Shizune glared. "Dismissed."

"This won't be the end you bitch!"

"Yeah right! Bye!"

X.X

"We have to use this room for now since the detention room is under construction." Asuma-sensei said bored gesturing to the old storage room. "Enjoy yourselves."

Tenten snorted, 'Enjoy ourselves? What is this paradise in hell?' she mocked in a low voice.

"Hn."

Tenten jumped, someone or something breathed in her neck and she saw….

"Ah, our newest rookie and celebrity, Hyuuga-sama, It's a pleasure to have you join us." Asuma-sensei bowed (aloofly).

Tenten whipped her head to the direction of the almighty stupid prince.

'MUST HE APPEAR EVERYWHERE I AM!! I'M SO TIRED OF THIS!! THOSE BLASTED FAN GIRLS PRINCE THIS AND PRINCE THAT!!!! AND NOW!!! I WAS EVEN PLANNING ON ENJOYING THIS "BEEP" DETENTION!!!!' Tenten screamed in her mind, scrunching her hair in frenzy and glaring daggers at the prince who made himself comfortable in the corner. She was tempted to raise the finger to him, but at least she just didn't do it.

The so-called Prince looked up directly to her…she quickly whipped away, halo forming on top of her head and hands clapped together. She found a spot a good distance away from the prince.

"Tch! Couldn't this detention room be more interesting?" a bored voice came from the door. Tenten looked at the direction and oh-my we've got a crowd in this small storage room.

"Tch, Aren't we so crowded today" Asuma-sensei muttered out Tenten's thoughts before adding 'damn trouble-makers growing each day'

"Irashaimasen, so nice of you to join us here." Asuma-sensei mock bowed.

"Ara! Tenten!" Tenten looked curiously at the voice who came out from behind Sasuke and it's… Ino!

"Woman, get your hands off me…" the Uchiha tiredly said yanking off Ino's arms.

"Are-- I thought you like my arms all over you" Ino coaxed in a super sugary voice leaning dangerously close to the I'm-freaked-out-but-I'm-too-proud-to-show-it boy.

And in just a blink of the eye, Ino was hauled away by none other than Haruno, Sakura. "Yeah right Ino-pig! Can't you decipher what the meanings of his actions are? It says GET-THE-HELL-AWAY-FROM-ME!!" She screamed in Ino's ears.

"ARA!!! I thought it said come closer, forehead-girl" Ino winked mischievously at Sasuke (who in turn shuddered)

"Gr…. Why you!"

"Stop it, will you guys? The poor boy is freaking out… anyway what are you all doing here?" she said gesturing to the four.

She pointed at Ino

"Catfight" Ino replied studying her nails.

She pointed at Sakura.

"Broke a microscope" Sakura replied sheepishly.

She pointed at the pineapple headed guy.

"Eh? Are we supposed to answer you?"

"Of course" she replied her point not wavering.

"Mendokuse, Slept in while having an exam" he said scratching his head while muttering 'troublesome women 'all over again

And the last but not the least she pointed at Sasuke. Her point faltered a bit at the "Ice-Block" but as they say curiosity kills the cat.

"Hn. Knocked out a student" He replied shrugging.

"Me!Me! aren't you going to ask me?" A boy with blond spiky hair raised his hand with enthusiasm.

"Oh.."

"I stole kakashi-sensei's perveted book and Iruka-sensei's ramen noodles since I've not yet seen a brand like those and I want to taste one so you know I got interested because ramen is my most favorite thing in the world!!!(they twitched, I mean all of them including the stupid prince a.k.a ice block no.1 and Sasuke ice block no.2) Ramen makes my day! I can't live without ramen,(they twitched the second time)but of course without oxygen too and water but I'd die without ramen!!(they twitched the third time, smoke coming out from their ears) Ramen is like the most wonderful thing ever created by mankind especially the ones made by jii-chan in Ichiraku ramen—"

"SHUT UP!!" They all hollered and glared except ice block nos. 1 and 2.

"What about you Tenten-chan?" Sakura asked the bun-haired girl.

"Ehehe… Catfight" She said sheepishly.

"Ahem" Asuma-sensei coughed. "Since were crowded I'll be volunteering to go and wait outside. Feel at home…" he trailed off before scurrying outside.

"Troublesome, just saying an excuse to escape..." The pineapple haired guy said cushioning his head with both of his arms.

"Saa te… What should we do now?"

X.X

"ARGH!! I can't take this anymore!!" Ino exclaimed scrunching her hair in frustration. She quickly got up and paced back and forth, forming a deep hole in her path.

"Let us out!!" She screamed punching the door.

"Quiet woman, troublesome." The pineapple-haired guy said yawning. Ino took 2 strides and voila she is now face to face with the jerk. Her cheeks are heated up not because of embarrassment but anger. Smoke practically coming out from her ears.

"Quiet?! Quiet?! How can you even say that! For all we know our detention time is over!! We don't even know what time is it!!" Ino screamed in the guy's ears. In turn the guy covered it.

"Troublesome, It's quarter to six now and you're wasting your voice shouting, no one can hear us. That troublesome teacher escaped." The guy said shifting to a new position.

Ino stood there dumbfounded. 'Quarter to six??' 'Oh no… I'll miss my favorite teledrama!!!' she took 2 strides back and banged on the door.

"Let me out!!! I'll miss my favorite show!!! "beep" Let me out!!!" she continued to bang the door.

Meanwhile…

Sakura doesn't mind Ino shouting since she's used to it, the case is the same with Tenten too, and who in turn is sleeping. But once in a while she can't help feel irritated, especially now. She should have known sooner, Ino shutting up for almost two hours is like a miracle. Guess they must have seen this coming, after all Ino is a really impatient girl.

Sure it's really nice to be locked up in a room with her prince (a.k.a. ice block no.2) demo…

Not with this crowd. Instead of a romantic setting this looks like…sigh. She squinted and looked from left to right. All of them looked troubled with Ino's voice.

She got up and walked over to Ino. "Stop it pig, shouting doesn't help. It only damages our ears."

"Then how do you suppose we can get out of this?!" Ino glared at Sakura. Sakura sighed 'Don't want to leave bad impressions, gotta get my temper checked.'

She shifted a bit and demonstrated her words, placing a hand on the door knob and turning it clockwise.

"Banging doesn't help, Look even you try to open this door with the doorknob it won't op—"

Their eyes widened the size of a plate.

And oh the light! The joy! Afternoon light tinted with orange quickly filled the room. Ino's eyes watered. 'I can still catch my favorite show!! Wait for me!!" she said already hopping out. Thoughts only filled of her favorite show.

"Are… That's it?" Sakura said, looking dumbfounded at the opened door with Ino outside dancing in Joy.

"Troublesome, that teacher might've left this open in his hurry." The pineapple guy said as he passed by Sakura scratching his hair.

"…" Sasuke said as he passed by.

The four of them walked away, eager to get out from the place.

"Ra…me…n.." Naruto said as he passed by until the doorknob caught his attention.

'Does this doorknob ever lock? Maybe it doesn't? Is that teacher a certified idiot to forget to lock?' he said clicking the lock button. Nothing happened.

"Anyway, RA….ME….N" He said while doing the zombie walk. It's true without ramen he won't have energy. And without energy he crashed with the door. And the door closed and the lock activated and…

"Are—" Naruto looked up confused. He stared at it.

"My ramen…" He said wobbling away.

Outside the school.

"It seems as if we forgot something… or someone…." Sakura said eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

The two of them went in deep thinking.

"AH! Tenten!" Ino and Sakura exclaimed.

X.X

"My ramen."

Tenten woke up from that scary voice. 'Is that a dream?'

'Anyway it's about time they go out. Gotta tell Ino and Sakura.' She squinted trying to find her friends. She looked from left to right and her eyes lands on a certain prince. The dumb prince stared back at her.

Uh..oh… there's no Ino, no Sakura, no pineapple guy, no ice block and even no loudmouth.

DOOM.

Tenten tensed up. She doesn't know why but with this guy she felt intimidated. Maybe because of the fact that they are just a meter away?

"TENTEN!!" she heard her friends shouted from outside. Her hope it its still there! Oh my god! They are my angels!!

"I'm here!" She said standing up dizzily and on the corner of her eyes the dumb prince stood up too.

She stepped a foot but guess what, her foot slipped (stupid foot) and she tilted backwards. 'oh no!' she closed her eyes and she grabbed something to hold on to. BANG!

But it didn't prevent her from her fall instead she felt something is towering her.

Light flooded the whole room and in came two silhouettes. Their eyes widened, their jaws dropped.

"OMG!! Tenten! What is the meaning of this?" Ino and Sakura exclaimed.

"Itai…What is the meaning of this?? Can't you see that I lie flat on the ground cause a stupid thing (her foot, people) slipped me and—" she opened her eyes and milky eyes stared back at her.

Déjà vu. Something that happened this morning clicked in her mind.

'NOO!!!!' She screamed in her mind.

…

…

…

Thus starts another stage in Tenten's doom.

X.x

**_ARE_** and **_ARA_** are expressions in Japanese…

At last I found a free time to write!! It has been a very busy week for me(I actually started this a week ago… or was that two weeks ago?)(wai…this chapter's to long…T.T)Gomen for all the timeskips…

THANK YOU!! To all those who reviewed Daisuki!!! The reviews are the only thing that kept me going Please review T.T

I'd really love to hear comments.

The pairings will be SasuSaku, NaruHina ShikaIno(gomen to ShikaTem fans) And of course my favorite NejiTen… But I'll just focus on NejiTen I don't know how to write the other pairings… especially SasuSaku (I haven't read a single bloody fic that only contains this pair…um.. I guess not interested)

Questions? Suggestions? Comments? Please review


	4. The Worse is Yet To Come

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied. If I own Naruto, I'd make it NejiTenSasu…

Chapter 4: The worse is yet to come(TWIYTC)

Every ordinary days have their own extraordinary ways.

But the sense of being extraordinary for Amamiya Tenten doesn't include aliens, vespers, time travelers, monsters, saiyans, flying pigs, fire-breathing dragon, fairy godmothers, talking cats…etc. (you get the drill) rather an emotionless prince topped with trouble and chaos like a syrup to an ice cream.

And when did Tenten say she like ice cream? In this case she liked it very much…NOT.

--.--

Tenten sighed for the umpteenth time. Her life is practically Over with the capital O. Add to the drama that the cause of all the humilities, of all the suffering in her life is sitting by her side—looking like he's having all the time in his own block-headed world. His pretty thick headed hair doesn't even realize that merely his presence destroys her once peaceful world, justified by the random bone chilling glares and such.

'Insensitive Jerk, pervert!' Tenten muttered to herself while madly scratching the neck of her drawing. Guess who? The chibified-stupid monster-err prince, complete with six rows of shark teeth, Pinocchio nose, elf ears and two dots for an eye. Her mouth formed a sadistic grin as her she pierced the poor paper away, one throught the eye, one through the heart, 'Take that! And this! And that!' Her maniacal fantasy however was ended only when a piece of folded paper was passed by to her side, another death threat? She sighed. Despite the weirdness of it all she actually humors herself with the 'sweet' nothings her classmates gladly offer her via death notes. For example, this one: (she opened the letter)

_I'm not having the time in the world and I do realize I'm causing chaos to your world as you are doing to mine._

_P.S. I'm not an insensitive jerk, a pervert nor a block-headed idiot, just to let you know._

Tenten gaped in response, she felt her cheeks heating up either from embarrassment or the need to pound something hard to the floor. "Cocky jerk!" She mouthed whilst glaring holes to the long haired bishie sitting beside her. Too immensed with her own anger she never realized a pair of pearl eyes discreetly staring at her in amusement.

--.--

Since the start of her hell a.k.a the day when the prince came to town, Tenten's daily normal activities changed. Before it was like go to school, listen to lectures, eat lunch with friends, listen to lectures again, participate in club activities and then go home. She had always been a wallflower yet she didn't mind the spot light like when she won the Taekwondo Championships. This time however different type of activities has been included like some games she learned to play: Dodge the fans, Catch me if you can, Cat fight, Lie your head off and her favorite: the prince does not exist game. Warning: Never try these games at home they're the least enjoyable to play. And all of the stress was already taking the toll on her. Like she had become numb from all the attention she's been getting since stepping to school and as far as her doorstep at home. It wouldn't be unusual if one of these days she'd literally blow off.

Too many circumstances, they would say. Too many evidences. Her mind wandered back to whatever happened last time…the detention. She was only grateful that Ino and Sakura kept their mouths shut and the prince still acts like a spoiled-brat prince. Good news ne?... not. The Kill Witch fan club (formerly known Neji fanclub extension, changed their name the day Tenten appeared), KW for short, somehow got the spoofs and actually uses this to threaten, goad and as far as mock Tenten with their suddenly acquired knowledge.

Not only that, there will always be time they'd end up sitting on top of the other. Like the time when she fell off the stairs, luckily she landed on someone, unluckily in the stupid prince's arms. And the time she climbed all the top of the tree, she fell..yep you guessed it right…into Neji's arms. Even just by bumping each other and such. It's already too many to count. She could never imagine just how high the fans' anger for her is now.

Sigh…someone above must have hated her.

--.--

The bell began to sound like sweet music to Tenten's ears more and more each day. It signals the end of the day and she was only a bit too happy to skip out of this school. She doesn't even wait for her best friends anymore to avoid more ruckus. After the class had fully bowed to the teacher save the brat (you know who it is), Tenten quickly arranged her books before placing the subject notebooks needed for their assignments in her bag. And lastly gathering the remains of the paper she had previously poured her feelings on. The wind picked up one of her drawings carrying it, unnoticed by Tenten, to the one beside her. Float, float, float. It landed like a silent butterfly directly on the center of the prince's desk as if a mockery done by fate. Tenten noticed it all too late, the prince already picked it up and for a single moment amusement passed over his features as Tenten stared out in horror.

"Nice drawing you got there." He scoffed more than complimented her imaginative drawing. "By the way, I do not have that large teeth, and my nose is not that big." He smirked as leaned over for emphasis. Tenten's face heated up. He leaned over just to say that, of course she knew that the drawing was for exaggeration! He smirked once again as he noticed the quick change of her facial appearance from sudden shock to the curious then to the angry rage that seemed to paste on her face whenever she sees him.

"Listen here buddy if you—" Tenten started yet she was not able to continue her supposed to be long speech, mind ask? The fans are there of course, ready to pounce, ready to fight and ready to kick her ass.

She took some air in. Relax. Inhale. Exhale. "Let's settle this once and for all." She placed her hands on her hips (her trademark pose). "What the hell is your problem anyway?"

Neji's eyebrows rose, the people inside the room looked more attentive than to Iruka-senseis lectures. It's as if a certain drama scene is unfolding right under their nose, starred by their Neji.

"My problem?"

"Yes, your problem. You should have stopped this stupid charade long ago! Tell them rumors aren't true and the hell I know anything about you! Telling them nothing's happening is much of an abominable task for you?" Her hands flew over to the curious onlookers and fans alike. Yes she knew that she was babbling, but all of the emotion's finally getting on her nerves and judging by her impudent mouth she couldn't carry any longer.

His eyebrows rose higher. Interesting. Tenten narrowed her eyes at his smirk.

"You want me to tell them to stop?" Neji started, the amusement never leaving his face.

"Yes your highness, as your foolish brain might not be able to ponder on it I am humbly requesting your honor to at least help change whatever it is instilled in their poor minds so that they will not bother you or me again" She gritted out her response.

"Hn…" _But I like the game_. "You might be correct. I'd do that."

Tenten could dance in relief, she knew her denial is nothing compared to the prince's godly words. When he says stop it will really mean stop. And stop here generally means the rumors, frequently publishing her pictures in the school publication under their hate list(Staffs of the said publications all include Neji fans) and generally all the chaos. Too bad Tenten never knew it's all just starting.

"Only in one condition." Her grin faded off. The audience , who never moved from their position since the conversations started, was even more engrossed that ever.

"You will be my slave for as long as I am here."

The crowd gasped.

Neji smirked.

Tenten gaped.

…

…

…

"WHAT?!"

Boy an extraordinary way it is…she wanted to escape from trouble yet seems like trouble have certain affection for her.

Oh the irony…

TBC

--.--

A/N: Yes folks I'm alive...it's on a hiatus judging on my update… …I just don't know what to do anymore with this…oh and people I won't be doing the side pairings I had mentioned in my previous chapter. Tell me your views I'm on a writers block right now and updating doesn't mean I'm already out of it. Trust me I really don't know what to do anymore…

And thank you for those who reviewed before

_Mr. Cereal_: yep it's kinda clichéd..and I'm trying my best not to make this a story like thoseI like spunky Tenten, thanks for the reviews.

_dreaming.sapphire_,:xD I absolutely adore Naruto stealing books from kaka-sensei…I'd like to put sensei's reaction but..that's a bit off-topic

_Angelgirl18647_: Sorry I didn't elaborated on it more…I would have wanted to put that particular scene..xD

_LaBAM x3_Thank you I was about to think long chapters are boring chapters

_Kimiko-Narumi_I will I will I will I will I will I will I will I will I will I will I will I will I will I will I will I will I will I will I will I will! Thanks for your youthful urgings of me continuing this! 3

_Shadowform_Yea Tenten rocks! 3

_i-x3-shikamaru_I'll keep that in mind..I actually forgot to do itsweatdrop anyways it isn't just about that I'm not really that of a bad mouther so..

_No Longer a Butterfly_Thanks

_SnowCharms_:Thank you for the advice but I won't really put that much thought on Tenten's activities and I might not consider the fact that she's a weapon mistress…I'm thinking of their environment as something more of a natural Japanese school, one that has no kunais or shurikens hidden in their thighs..xD though I think I might put archery on her list I'm sorry I don't think I'll be able to pass up to your standards but nevertheless thanks for the review If you only knew how much I appreciate your comment

_Youndime16_ Coming right now…xD

A big big big big hug to all of you! Thank you for the reviews! And the suggestions!

I love suggestions and unlike others I absolutely adore intellectual criticism, so don't mind criticizing me


	5. And the Chaos Ensues

Disclaimer: The earth is square, the sun is cold, the sky is green and I own Naruto. Believe it!

Warning to all readers: SilveryGreen is one big sarcastic liar; please watch whatever comes out of her potty mouth.

It started with a kiss

Chapter 5 And the chaos ensues.

_I'm a normal Japanese-Chinese girl. I have a normal, loving family. I have normal schooling. I have normal childhood. Heck I even have normal Japanese school girls' interests and hobbies like…um…manga! Yeah…manga and animes! I like them though not to the point of obsession. I love spunky girls-with-attitude heroines. I love the hate-love relationships. I especially adore those Cinderella-type plots, the ones where a small poor average girl gets a dashingly amazing prince charming of her—oh! I did not just say that! I **did not**__ just say that! I absolutely hate princes! _

_Princes are the epitome of devil himself. They're bossy, they're cruel, they're spoiled and they'd use every means to gain the upper hand or in other words make you bend on your knees._

_Trust me…I say that from first hand experience._

* * *

"_**You will be my slave for as long as I am here."**_

_**The crowd gasped.**_

_**Neji smirked.**_

_**Tenten gaped.**_

"_**WHAT?!"**_

* * *

"WHAT?"

"I said, Be. My. Slave."

The moment he let those words out from his mouth… all hell broke loose…literally.

She felt white hot pure anger seep from her very core and flow towards all of her being. Every nerve turned on high and she felt a dull throb at the back of her head which must have been the faded warnings of her lost prudence. Her mouth opened and closed, as she panted slightly as if the oxygen that comes through her nose is not enough. She was trembling slightly; there's a escalating pressure inside her that was too much to bear and in anyway she wanted to let it out. And let it out she did.

She punched him.

Tenten punched Neji.

Amamiya Tenten punched Hyuuga Neji.

The nobody girl punched The Prince™.

The average—okay I'll stop now.

_Note to His Highness: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._

His eyes widened (and so did hers) as he felt something hard and powerful touch his cheek. He staggered back a few steps with the desk cushioning his fall. The girl really packs a punch even in her small frame.

Nobody moved, not even him. Everybody held a stifled gasp; their mouths hanging in surprise and disbelief. How can this… mere average and ordinary girl hit their most magnificent prince? Their leader and path to happiness in the near future? And of course the would-be-father of their babies, as what fantasy dictates. It's unbelievable and unfathomable. It even took that much time for this small scene to process and be digested by their minds. Imagine the shock?

Tenten did not know whether she should break a happy dance or cry. She hadn't punched a guy since third grade! Much so…a prince for goodness sake!

Say all your want but an ordinary slutty girl like Tsukiyo-bitch she can take on anytime, after all a girl have higher success rate if versus with the same gender, however this time around she's totally in a deep shit. I mean really deeeeeep.

He felt something trickling down his chin and that was his cue to move. He touched it with his forefinger, he didn't even made a move to wipe it off. It was blood. He eyed it with interest and child-like curiosity, as if a spectator seeing an immeasurable masterpiece or perhaps…he just had never seen his own blood.

"Funny, I never thought your blood would be the same color as a normal human being. I had imagined it something darker…like black perhaps?" She said bitingly, venom dripped in her words in a tone icier than the iceberg that made Titanic sunk. Yet oddly she felt satisfied for she knew someone need to teach the snotty bastard some manners. Fast. And that someone would be her.

Lesson one served!

His gaze fell upon her in confusion and interest. He never thought he'd see a day where somebody (except rivals who wanted him dead) would find the courage to hit him, and make him bleed. And that somebody was in the form of a petite high school girl with two buns for hair and eyes deepest of chocolate, now turning darker from anger.

"Rot in hell." She gritted out.

She let out a scoff and a glare towards the prince before she gathered all of her books all the while gripping her drawings. She gave him another icy glare; she restrained herself from giving him the finger…damn manners, before she sauntered out of the room for her dramatic exit.

She slammed the door hard before breaking into a run at the corridor brushing past the students who unlike her took their sweet time walking.

Creepy how this afternoon turned normal outside compared to the tense air hanging when she was still in their room. It was a normal day to anyone but her due to the fact that she did something unforgivable and, she might never know, even punishable by law. Great. Another title for her aside for normality, from now one folks we can call her the Royal Nose Breaker. (RNB)

How peachy! Absolutely perfect!

Life couldn't get any better.

...

…

…

_Yeah right, as if._

* * *

If Tenten would be given a choice, she'd never come to school again, she'd hide. Maybe disguise, yes that would be perfect. She can even change her name. Sakurano Yuki. She had always wanted that name. She would go underground, she can even make use of her shooting skills…she wasn't an archery captain for nothing. She can rent a cheap apartment and live by herself, staying with her family is a big no-no. She can even—

No she can't, never, and wouldn't be able to escape reality no matter how hard she whine, sulk, goad and resist.

Another day means another nightmare. And she wasn't sure if she was over yesterday's nightmare. It only felt like a minute had passed since she punched the bastard and that didn't bode too well for her.

The looming gates of her prestigious school seemed like impending doom for her and she can already feel her feet grow weary by every step. As if it wanted to walk the other direction. She stopped. Took in a deep breath before repeating the same mantra she came up yesterday. 'I am strong, no puny prince can overthrow me, I am strong, no puny prince can overthrow me. I-'.

She kept muttering to herself, trying to build her confidence for her next fight. Yes, this somehow proved to be efficient, she was too engrossed she didn't even know her feet already moved. She wasn't even aware that she already passed the gates. She can't even feel the stares of everyone whispering to whomever nearest to them, "That's the one", "The one who punched the prince", "Heard they'll expel her soon.", "Why is she still here?" "Don't look at her, you might get punished." Or some other words relevant.

Time seemed an inert thing to her as she built her confidence. Every time the sentence marks her head, she grew more self-assured and the heavy feeling weighing upon her shoulders somehow she felt began to ease. She even smiled to herself, "I am strong, and no puny prince can overthrow me." She smirked, she is strong and no puny-prissy-almighty-prince can overthrow her.

"I am strong and no puny price can overthrow me." She said aloud with enough decibels for those around her to hear. Tenten's eyes widened, adding fuel to the fire doesn't sound like the greatest game plan for her. The good side is that the lobby for now is currently empty. She didn't even hear the bell rang. Classes had started already while she was here taking her sweet time acting like a total idiot.

Yet she heaved a sigh of relief, who knows what might happen if somebody heard her. Her eyes quietly roamed around, feeling the need to assure herself that she is indeed alone.

Her vision passed by the empty seats, the battered window overlooking the court yard, empty snacks left by students, lost notebooks, ice cube number 2 leaning against the wall, flyers floating around, the bulletin board, some more seats, haphazardly placed desk, some more windows—wait what? Her eyes turned back.

Ice cube number 2 leaning against the wall.

She stared and he stared right back ;a small smirk forming in his lips. Her eyes widened more if that could be possible as she caught the look of amusement that passed over his features.

"Puny prince huh? Never thought of that…" He muttered but loud enough for Tenten to hear. He got up from his position and walked out to the opposite direction she was supposed to take without even giving her a second glance.

And that's how Uchiha Sasuke, girl magnet, left Tenten with mouth wide open. The quiet Uchiha prodigy, whose looks were well-known all over Konoha Gakuen, just caught her, Amamiya Tenten also called royal nose breaker, close to bad mouthing the prince.

At least she's positive he won't talk right? Right?

* * *

In the end, she had never even seen a shadow of the stupid prince. The excuse he came up with is—nothing. He is the prince after all, what he wants he gets. The teacher didn't even ask. Tch talk about equality.

Here she was ready to fight and kick his ass one more time but then all preparation turned to waste. All she got was hardened stares and glares from all four corners and sides of the room. Those classmates she can handle; she's somehow immune to them by now.

But surprisingly nobody made a move to make her day a living hell. It's somewhat creepy and downright frightening. She'd be glad to accept the normal chasing and goading than this silent treatment. It was like they're planning yet for her annihilation.

She sighed as she took in her surrounding and picked somewhere acceptable to eat. The uneasy stares and glares she was receiving chased her out of the cafeteria (away from her two friends) and she had no choice but to eat lunch somewhere peaceful. Translation: where there are no students or KWC members.

She plopped down the biggest tree, placing all of her food beside her. The place was somewhat dreary, as if it was totally detached from the hustle bustle that is Konoha Gakuen. It looks like an entirely different place. The trees looked uncared, leaves piled one after each other and left the ground with an inch thick dead leaves.

'_Maybe because of the fact that it's the backyard.' _

'That's unfair.' She thought as she munched on her sandwich. 'That s not a right excuse, trees here are unfortunate, just because they don't have anyone to show to doesn't mean they're entirely useless. And in fact if this area would be cleaned, the courtyard will fall in comparison.' She finished the thought with a sip from her juice.

Here she was again talking about equality. Variation never sat well with her. She can never tolerate unfairness and imbalanced judging; take for example the difference between princes and average students. They're both humans but the princes were given more privileges as high as a skyscraper than those students. When in truth their only difference is that the princes were born more fortunate than those other.

She chuckled when the last thought hit her. Since when does this stuff came to her, she was never to care for this before. Oh right…since the stupid prince came. Perhaps she should be thankful to the appearance of this disaster for she now knew her future career…lawyer. She laughed to herself inwardly as she threw the remnants of her lunch onto a bin not far away.

Thinking definitely makes her feel better. She inhaled before a thought came to her. She might be able to see the whole Konoha area if she can climb up this tall trees. She assessed as she looked up the trees. Sure they were tall, they will make you feel as if they're tips are touching the sky but there's small branches and twigs sticking out of the tree that made beckoning calls 'climb me' and somehow that thought excited her.

'Thank god for jeans and sneakers' she thought as she climbed up a few feet. She stretched her hands and feet s as she reached for smaller branches to guide her. She was up several feet now but hanging this high she still can't beat the tall rear building of Konoha Gakuen. She made that thought a driving force as she continued upward. She came to the leafy part of the trees as clusters upon clusters of leaves blocked her view, her hand shot up as she quickly grabbed onto a smaller branch and to a softer part to ensure her balance.

Soft?

She thought confused as her hair fought a losing match against the small twigs. Leaves maybe? But no it was softer and smoother as if….

As if she's touching a human body part also known as an arm or…gulp…leg.

"What are you doing?"

A deep baritone voice sliced the silence as the tension thickened. Her brown eyes widened as she almost remembered the same voice.

"_Puny prince huh? Never thought of that…"_

She nervously hoisted herself up. It can't be, right? He should be with the popular, they're his gang right? She braced herself as she felt the air once again.

Brown met onyx black for what seemed like eternity.

One with shock and the other with unconcealed amusement.

Royal nose breaker and Ice block number two.

One leaning conveniently against the stronger branch of the tree with left leg nonchalantly dangling and the other hanging by a small branch and the other's leg.

"Oh it's you." He said casually as if he's stating that the sky is blue and the earth is round when in truth she's barely hanging by the thread and that thread being his right leg.

She did the thing that came first to her hazy filled mind.

She screamed…

and let go.

God how stupid could she be. She went up for the scenery; and now said scenery might be her last due to stupidity. Congratulations Tenten, you've now achieved brains only slightly bigger than a monkey.

Smooth move.

* * *

Okay….did I just made it up to the fifth page? Sorry if the chapter sucks…I know it do. Sigh…I know I tend to become wordy…gomen.

And the writer's block ensues.

Anyways I'd appreciate it if you'd review. I was actually planning to drop this story since I somehow lost the drive somewhere after the first chapter but really, review does make wonders. Anyways it was thanks to these people that I've made another chapter…thanks!!

Kouri Sensei Haha..sorry for the long wait. Anyway Tenten really kicked his ass—er face this chapter! Thanks for the review

Why is th RUM always gone I don't really think so...poor Neji-sama if that comes up…or maybe -grins evilly-Thanks for the review

ChristinaAngel Thank you…I love stuck up Neji…X3

dreaming.sapphire NejiTenSasu, mm..let's find out next chapter…XD Thanks for the review

Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten Thank you

shelovesyou26 Thank you for the encouragement…the chapter's here!

SnowCharms Haha..that would be perfect…but it'll be more fun if it's the real thing.

Mrs Hatake Itachi Thank you! The update's here

Doodling Kunoichi Thank you…I hope I have inner chibis too…sigh

As what I've said reviews are greatly appreciated and I especially like intelligent criticism.

Another thing: I've just passed high school! College here I come!


End file.
